


Road

by SolosOrca



Series: 14 Days of Pillar Pair [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Pillar Pair Weeks 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: “You’re shaking.”“Oh, yeah. I guess I’m excited,” Ryoma shrugged. “Our first grand slam together, you know.”





	

Tezuka put a hand on Ryoma’s shoulder, it was shaking.

“Ryoma?” He asked, concerned.

“Huh?” Ryoma snapped out of his daze and looked up at Tezuka.

“You’re shaking.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess I’m excited,” Ryoma shrugged. “Our first grand slam together, you know.”

“And the opponents.”

It made sense now. Ryoma wasn’t scared, he was excited to take on the best in the world.

Ryoma grinned, “I’m going to beat all of them!”

Tezuak frowned, they’d been drawn in the same bracket, so only one of them could make it out. “Not if I win.”

“Hmmm,” The familiar smirk made its appearance. “Feeling confident?”

“I’m as excited about facing them as you are.”

* * *

The racket clattered to the ground as Ryoma stalked back into the locker room and collapsed down on a bench, sweaty and frustrated.

He’d lost.

Tezuka followed in behind him. The victor of their match.

Ryoma was glad Tezuka wasn’t saying anything and was even happier that Tezuka wasn’t one to gloat. 

It still hurt.

Ryoma hated losing and losing in the second round was even worse. Who had put him in the same draw at Tezuka? He wanted to punch them!

He’d lost to Tezuka many times before, of course he had. But this was the Australian Open, not some training match.

Was it better losing to Tezuka than another person? Probably, but Ryoma still hated it! Hated how usless it made him feel.

“It was a good match,” Tezuka said and Ryoma wished he wouldn’t. He just wanted to hide and lick his wounds for a while.

“It was,” Ryoma agreed gruffly and Tezuka took the hint not to talk anymore.

“That was one of the things he loved about Tezuka; he was comfortable in silence.

They showered and went back to their hotel room. Once inside, Ryoma dropped his stuff and immediately went out for a jog.

Tezuka didn’t say anything, letting him work through his feelings by himself. Ryoma knew that he was there if he ever needed anything.

It had been a close match and could have gone either way. Tezuka was just luckier.

No, Ryoma corrected himself, Tezuka had been better.

He increased his pace, next time, he had to be better.

They would have to get used to this. Every time they played one of them would lose. Ryoma knew they could survive it, knew that their relationship was strong enough to get through taking championships from each other.

It would hurt, but they’d get used to it. They had to.

Right now, Ryoma was punishing Tezuka for his win. He didn’t mean to, hadn’t even thought about it till now, but by not being there to celebrate Tezuka’s advancement into the next round was hurting the man he loved. Oh, Tezuka understood and wouldn’t say anything, but that wouldn’t stop the hurt.

Tezuka was better at this kind of thing. He was strong enough to get over losses and not sulk about it.

Ryoma had to get better. Get stronger.

He turned and started back to the hotel. Now desperate to see Tezuka again.

If he was going to gte better, he had to face his weaknesses.

Tezuka was waiting for him, reading, but with a glass of water set on the table for him. Ryoma’s heart hurt, why did he have to be so childish?

He flung his arms around Tezuka’s neck and hugged him tight. “I’m an idiot,” he muttered.

“I know,” Tezuka replied, sounding amused and hugging Ryoma back.

“Well done for winning. I really enjoyed our match.”

“I did too.”

What on earth had he done right to deserve this man? He drew back to look him in the eyes.

“Next time I’ll win.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Tezuka replied, a soft smile on his lips.

Ryoma kissed him.


End file.
